naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze '''was the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. He was also famous in life for his infamous speed, leading to the moniker of '''Konoha's Yellow Flash. He died during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, sacrificing his life to seal a part of the Nine-Tails into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. her side of his face. According to Jiraiya, Minato is considered to be very handsome. normal attire, decorated by orange flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically on his back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. Personality Jiraiya and Tsunade pointed out that Naruto physically bears great resemblance to Minato. Minato was calm, collected, and highly perceptive. During difficult events, he was still capable of maintaining his composure, assessing the situation, and devising appropriate plans of action. He did have a playful side, once making a highly convoluted name for a technique combination, before quickly disconsidering it. He also seemed well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in his foes. He appeared to be respectful of those around him; he didn't like freely speaking about others' pasts, and was said to be a very nice person. Minato also referred to Orochimaru as "Mr. Orochimaru", a polite way of addressing someone, when questioning how Orochimaru managed to reincarnate him and his predecessors. He deeply cared for and loved his wife and child, becoming very nervous because of Kushina's pain during labour and even shedding tears of joy at his son's birth. Minato also deeply cared for the village and all the shinobi, saying that they all are a big family. He also enjoyed reading, and took a special liking to reading Jiraiya's work in particular. Though not knowing each other for very long, the dynamics between Minato and Tobirama Senju is very unique. Both men seem to have a great level of respect for one another, especially since they seem to operate the same in battle in terms of thinking. The fact that they are both users of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu also seems to factor into this as each has lauded the other's speed and quick-thinking. One quirk Minato possess is his tendency to create ridiculous names for techniques. For example, upon seeing Naruto and Sasuke's combination Rasenshuriken, Minato decided to name it Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero, a grandiose title which he himself thought didn't sound good. Later, when he announced he was going to use his Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Participate Formula, Tobirama stated if they weren't in the middle of a battle he would laugh at such a terrible name. When he later reiterated the name of Naruto and Sasuke's technique, Tobirama exasperatedly dismissed the name, telling Minato to not stop the attack. Jiraiya said that Minato was a shrewd person, and was not a man who would do something without reason. He was very knowledgeable of the ninja world, concluding that only Madara would have the power or the reason to have the Nine-Tails attack Konoha during his battle with Obito. Minato was known for his indomitable spirit, drive, determination, and fierce ambition which was inherited by his son. His devotion to the village, and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by the villagers. Minato is also shown to be very forgiving, as even the revelation that Obito Uchiha was responsible for his and Kushina's deaths. Including that it wasn't enough to make him show the slightest bit of anger toward his former student, and instead showed great sadness over the fact that Obito ended up like this instead of becoming Hokage and displayed a desire to save him instead. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Ninpo Master - Minato is a master in Ninpo, earning him the nickname, Yellow Flash, for his immense speed and quick reflexes. *Ninjutsu Master **Flying Thunder God Jutsu - Minato was famous for his use of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, later even gaining praise from Tobirama Senju, the creator of this technique, for his superior usage of it. It is a space–time technique applied through the use of special seals, which essentially allowed him to teleport to any location with untraceable movements. By throwing kunai that had the seal attached to them behind enemy lines, Minato could wipe out an entire platoon in the blink of an eye. Because Minato would mark his kunai beforehand, he could use them as a medium for his space-time ninjutsu, allowing him to remotely activate said techniques from any distance. Likewise, Minato could teleport to his kunai even as it travelled through the air, allowing him to both attack and defend simultaneously, and through this method, outmanoeuvre Obito's intangibility. Minato is also capable of simultaneously transporting multiple people to different markings, without accompanying them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Minato was able to teleport the entire Shinobi Alliance, something that even Tobirama admitted that he could not do. For defensive use, Minato was capable of implementing space–time barriers to counter large attacks such as a Tailed Beast Ball, sending the blast to a distant area away from the village. He was later even able to warp away a Tailed Beast Ball of larger proportions created by the Ten-Tails, and was able to teleport things even as large as the Nine-Tails itself, albeit at the cost of a large portion of his chakra due to the beast's immense size. By working in conjunction with another Flying Thunder God user, he can instantly swap places with said person and any enemy they bring along, in order to allow attacks to connect with the target. **Rasengan - Minato spent three years creating the Rasenagan by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. It is the highest level of shape transformation and it does not require hand signs to be performed. Instead, using a concentration of spinning chakra in the form of a sphere in the user's palm, immense damage is inflicted to its target upon contact. As its creator, Minato had great mastery over the Rasengan, able to form it with one hand and his standard version — at one point — being larger than the Rasengan used by other characters (roughly the size of the Giant Rasengan). The lack of elaborate preparations needed for the Rasengan gave Minato an advantage over other technique users in battle. For example, in his fight with Obito, he is able to form a Rasengan right after throwing his marked kunai at him, allowing Minato to land a devastating blow immediately after performing the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. As its creator, Minato had great mastery over the Rasengan, able to form it in either hand and even make it larger than any other user's Rasengan (roughly the size of the Giant Rasengan). He had intended to combine the Rasengan with his own nature transformation, but the task was too difficult to complete before his untimely death. **Fuinjutsu Expert - Minato was very knowledgeable in Fuinjutsu, partially due to Kushina teaching him some of the Uzumaki Clan's unique sealing techniques. He knew the full capabilities of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and was aware that he could not completely seal all of the Nine-Tails' chakra within the death god. Minato could also remove an opponent's ability to use the Summoning Jutsu. The greatest example of his prowess with fuinjutsu is the seal used on Naruto, placing two Four Symbols Seal to create the Eight-Trigrams Sealing Style, which would allow small amounts of the Nine-Tails' chakra to leak out and naturally mix with Naruto's own. ** Shurikenjutsu Expert **Summoning Jutsu - In his youth, Jiraiya taught Minato how to use the Summoning Jutsu to summon toads. He was able to summon Gamabunta, showing considerably large reserves of chakra in doing so, and was one of the few people that Gamabunta would willingly cooperate with without hesitation. He could use the Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu for a devastating surprise attack that could even pin powerful large targets like the Nine-Tails down. *Taijutsu Expert **Immense Speed and Reflexes - One of Minato's trademark attributes was his immense speed and instantaneous reflexes, able to react fast enough to catch an infant Naruto mid-fall to prevent him from being stabbed by Tobi. He could also respond to Tobi's Kamui technique quickly enough to escape it. He is often referred to throughout the series as the fastest shinobi who ever lived, with the speed of the currently fastest living shinobi often being compared to his own, such as A or Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, with the former admitting that even with his Lightning Release Armour enhancing his already immense speed and refle Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Kage Category:Hokage Category:Humans Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Jinchuriki Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Heroes Alliance